


Give the Antichrist a Carving Knife

by defenestratingreason



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Holidays, Kid Fic, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenestratingreason/pseuds/defenestratingreason
Summary: As the Them make their first jack o'lanterns, Anathema reflects on her experience as an only child.





	Give the Antichrist a Carving Knife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azurefishnets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurefishnets/gifts).

Anathema doesn't have siblings.

Lots of people would tell her she's lucky; only children never have to fight for attention. But when you're home-schooled, it's different. Anything beats loneliness.

"You're _ doing _ it _ wrong_!" Pepper's voice breaks through Anathema's reverie. 

"I'm _ not_," Wensleydale protests. "If you cut the bottom off, it's easier to use a candle!"

Pulpy pumpkin goop drips down Brian's face as he watches them, shoveling Wensley's carefully set-aside pumpkin seeds into his mouth like popcorn. 

Adam ignores them, hard at work on his own jack o'lantern – a life-like portrait of Dog, with flickering, Hellish eyes.

"Wow," Anathema says, sitting down beside him. "Adam, that's incredible."

Adam beams at her. "This is fun! Thanks for teaching us." He squeezes her arm. "I'm glad you're part of my family." 

Warmth spreads through Anathema's chest like she's got her own candle sitting right between her lungs. 

Anathema has never had siblings, but maybe carving pumpkins isn't a bad place to start.


End file.
